1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device for printed circuit board, and more particularly to a testing device for testing overall functions of printed circuit board.
2. Background of the Invention
After assembling a printed circuit board into an electronic device, an overall test is required to check the functions of the printed circuit board. The test mainly aims at the defects such as open circuit, short circuit as well as the incorrect connection between the chips. After these detections, the error signals from the testing device are analyzed to find out where the error points are on the circuit board.
In a conventional arrangement, an untested printed circuit board is connected to a testing board with a plurality of terminals by manual work. The testing signals are inputted to different testing device for testing different chips and slots respectively. However, there are so many elements on the printed circuit board, it is time-consuming to connect the chips and slots with the terminals one by one, and it is labor-consuming and prone to misoperation.
Something has been done to improve the testing module. For example, a testing device for CPU comprises a transfer board and a plurality of probes. The transfer board is coupled to a CPU of the printed circuit board and enlarges a clock circuit of the CPU with a clock enlarged circuit. The probes are arranged in the transfer board and electronically connect with the transfer board as well as the footprint of the printed circuit board. However the testing device for CPU detection is only capable of the CPU testing, while the tests on the audio, the battery are ignored or have to be tested with other testing device.
Accordingly, what is needed is a testing device for testing overall functions of printed circuit board.